Just another normal year at Hogwarts
by leocorno
Summary: A masquerade ball....A singing contest....A forbiden romance....The return of Fred and George....And what does Snape wearing a tootoo have to do with all of this? Draco & Ginny
1. Chappie 1

OK ppl, this is my first time writing on ff.net so be nice to me!!!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
  
  
Chappie # 1  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall quieted when Professor Dumbledore stood up. Normally, this  
  
would not of happened, and he would have to tap his glass several times to get everyone's  
  
attention. However, rumors had been flying around the school all week of a very special  
  
announcement. The students eagerly stuck their heads up in attention.  
  
"This year, we are going to do something that Hogwarts has not done in a long time. We are  
  
going to hold a masquerade. It-" Dumbledore was cut off by the loud chattering that erupted at  
  
his statement. Girls were squealing, and some boys were rubbing their temples. At the Gryffindor  
  
table, Hermione immediately started talking.  
  
"Wow! A masquerade! Hogwarts hasn't had one in over 70 years! It was in Chapter Fifty Five  
  
of Hogwarts, a History" announced Hermione.  
  
Ron did his usual eye rolling at the mention of Hermione's sacred book. Hermione ignored  
  
this, and kept on rambling on about masquerades and their history. The crowd of students died  
  
down again to let Professor Dumbledore finish talking.  
  
"We will be having the masquerade right before Christmas Holidays begin. Everyone is  
  
required to wear a mask to hide his or her identity. Teachers are included. A-"  
  
The crowd started to titter again, fueled by the thought of the professors wearing a mask,  
  
especially Professor Snape. Three Professors had to stand up and tap their empty glasses  
  
repeatedly before the Hall quieted.  
  
"Another thing, this masquerade is for students fifth year and up. Fourth years and younger  
  
will stay in their dorms for the night." Ginny smiled, she was in her sixth year.  
  
"What I'm thinking about now is the mask I'm going to choose." announced Ron. He stuck a  
  
large piece of sausage in his mouth after saying this, and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.  
  
"I think I'll wear a lion mask," thought Harry out loud, "No, scratch that. A lion would give a  
  
huge hint to who I am."  
  
"My mask will be a traditional one. Its oval, with decorations around the holes that are  
  
provided for the eyes, nose, and mouth. My mother gave it to me a long time ago. Its been  
  
hanging on my wall for years." said Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to wear a blue one. With something to hide this red hair of mine." Ginny thought  
  
out loud.  
  
"I don't blame you," said a mocking voice from behind them. The foursome turned, and saw  
  
Draco Malfoy with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table.  
  
"I wouldn't want anyone to die of shock seeing that ugly red hair." spat Draco.  
  
Ron balled up his fists, "Sod off Malfoy, you spoiled rotten prat," He turned around, and  
  
started to sip some pumpkin juice. Malfoy opened up his mouth to rebut, but Ron hushed him by  
  
waving a one-fingered gesture in the air.  
  
"Some masks have a back to them. You could also charm your hair, or wear a hooded cloak."  
  
stated Hermione, starting where they left off, "You could also just change the style of your hair."  
  
These new ideas intrigued Ron. He looked up at the ceiling again, deep in thought. "Do we  
  
have to wear dress robes?" asked Ron, not looking up from the ceiling.  
  
"No you don't, but I'd strongly say yes. This is one of those special occasions where dress  
  
robes are appropriate." said Hermione. Ron didn't answer, but from the sour look on his face, his  
  
friends could tell that he didn't like the idea of wearing his blue robes, even if they were new and  
  
lace-free.  
  
The rest of the dinner went by quickly. By the time it was over, Ron was still pondering.  
  
When everyone got up to go, he said a little too loudly, "Brown hair! Spiked! Green mask!"  
  
Everyone that hadn't left the Great Hall yet heard Ron, and looked at him, puzzled. He smiled  
  
sheepishly, and ran to catch up with Harry and Hermione, who were almost out of the Hall.  
  
"Why did you leave me there? And when is this masquerade?" asked Ron.  
  
"A week from now. Dumbledore announced that why you were marveling at the ceiling.  
  
That's the reason why we left you there." answered Ginny.  
  
Ron shot her daggers, then went on to talk to Harry about a new Quidditch move he had heard  
  
about. Ginny headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Preparations were already flowing  
  
freely in her head..  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
That's it. The next chappie will be longer, I promise!! 


	2. Chappie 2

Hi ppl!! Thanx so much for reviewing, I love ya. Hugs!!  
  
So, now on with the story!!!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Ginny stood in front of her mirror, admiring herself.   
  
She had used all evening getting ready for the Masquerade Ball and she had to admit that her  
  
labour had turned out very nicely.  
  
She wore a midnight blue modern corset that left her arms bare. The skirt was also midnight  
  
blue and fanned out beautifully under the corset. Both of these had silver specs of glitter on them,  
  
making it look like Ginny was wearing the night sky. The bottom of the dress was lined with  
  
silver, as was the neckline, base and strings of her corset. Her red curls had been put up in an  
  
elegant twist, which made her look slightly older and sophisticated.   
  
On the top of her head she had placed a rhinestone tiara that sparkled in the faint light of her  
  
dorm. Around her, girls were giggling while adding a final touch to their makeup.   
  
Ginny reached for her mask and put it on. It was simple and the same colour as her dress,  
  
covering the upper part of her facial features, leaving her mouth free to eat and drink.  
  
Her best friend Hermione Granger made her way over to her trying to stifle her giggles, but  
  
only succeeded when she saw Ginny. She gasped and stared at her not quite believing that this  
  
was her best friend Virginia Weasley. Ginny turned away from the mirror and asked Hermione,  
  
"So, how do I look?"  
  
"Oh Ginny you look absolutely gorgeous! No one is gonna recognise you." Said Hermione  
  
"Are you saying that I don't look gorgeous on everyday basis?" asked Ginny bringing her  
  
hands to her hips in mock hurt. Hermione just ignored her.  
  
"Come on Gin, can't you see that you look stunning? The boys are gonna be all over you."  
  
Ginny giggled as a mental image took form in her head, and blushed.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione you look gorgeous to." Ginny smiled and said.  
  
Hermione was wearing a strapless black dress that just brushed her ankles. It had gold  
  
embroidery around the top and bottom, with gold flowers here and there. Ginny had straightened  
  
Hermione's hair just enough to keep it a bit wavy.  
  
"Well this is the first, last and only time you will ever see me in a dress. Its only because my  
  
mom insisted on me wearing a dress that I agreed."  
  
"Yeah, right" Ginny replied "Well it think its time." The two girls made their way down the  
  
staircase, out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.  
  
Everywhere they looked there were girls chatting and giggling, and guys looking extremely  
  
uncomfortable.   
  
The Great Hall had been decorated and looked absolutely stunning. The four house tables had  
  
been divided into twenty smaller ones and every table had room for about 4 people each. Silver  
  
and gold drapes were strung all over the hall, making it look magnificent. The sky outside was  
  
clear and you could see the stars shining silver against dark blue.  
  
The students slowly began to fill in and when everyone was there Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
  
The hall went silent, all of the students hungry and eager to begin.   
  
"I will make this quick, as I can see that you are all hungry. Now the schedule for today's  
  
masquerade is that first we eat," small cheers were heard from around the hall. Dumbledore  
  
chuckled and continued, "Then our very own band will strike up a few tunes and we will dance  
  
the night away." Loud cheers erupted again and Dumbledore raised his hands to regain the  
  
attention of the students.   
  
"I must remind you all that this is a masquerade and you are not allowed to remove your  
  
masks until the clock strikes twelve. Now dig in."  
  
The usual talk and squabble broke out as the food appeared. Talking about this and that.  
  
Ginny was sitting with Hermione. She was eating like she hadn't eaten in weeks, exactly like  
  
Ron. The food was delicious, as always. But today the house elves had done an exquisite job. She  
  
glanced around, eating her food quietly. Everyone seemed to have done a great job on his or her  
  
gown. She tried to put names on the faces that she saw, but only recognized Neville Longbottom,  
  
as he always had that aura of misfortune around him.  
  
Dinner was over very fast, as everyone seemed to be very eager to get on with the night.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again and cleared his throat. People hushed and looked up at him, awaiting  
  
the next step of the night.  
  
"Now, that we have eaten our hearts out, I would like you all to stand up and give an applause to  
  
our band." Everybody clapped as five boys stood up and made their way to the stage. They  
  
couldn't see who it was cause they had all masks on like everyone else. Dumbledore moved the  
  
tables into the corners and the band started a fast tune.   
  
Ginny was asked to dance by a nice looking boy, that, as she later found out, couldn't dance.   
  
She had danced with about five different guys before Ginny insisted that she had to go rest  
  
her feet. She slumped down in the nearest chair and sighed.  
  
'This isn't like I had imagined it to be' She thought, 'I had imagined that I would dance with  
  
one guy, and one guy only, getting a new friend or maybe something more….oh well! at that  
  
moment a rose was pulled out from behind, and held a foot from her face. A clear voice said  
  
quietly into her ear,   
  
"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl."  
  
She turned around in her seat, looking, stunned at the guy in front of her. He had stunning  
  
grey eyes, which looked like grey clouds and hair so light that it seemed to shimmer. A black  
  
cape was slung loosely around his shoulders, and underneath that he wore a dark blue shirt and  
  
black pants. Ginny knew instantly who he was, it was Colin Creevy. He was in her year, and  
  
from what everyone told her, he had a huge crush on her. She quickly looked away realizing that  
  
she had been staring.   
  
"Umm sure" she said, standing up. He took her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor  
  
They danced through that song, and the next one, and the one after that. She wanted to call  
  
him something and decided on prince charming. Cause he really was charming and elegant not to  
  
mention a real gentleman. Every time another boy came and asked if she would dance he would  
  
step aside and let her chose. But every time she passed and danced along with her own prince  
  
charming. The clock ticked by unnoticed by most, and far to soon for many the clock struck  
  
twelve. Ginny suddenly got nervous; she had been in a trance all night long just gazing into  
  
prince charming's eyes. She looked around uncertain, rather wanting to dance some more then  
  
take her mask of, she sighed, rules were rules after all.  
  
"I guess this is it" Ginny said, and took her mask of, revealing her face.   
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Sorry for leaving you at a cliffy, but I had to!!!  
  
If you are bored, add me to your msn!! (saphire_water_dragon@ hotmail.com)  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Love Ya! ~*.*~ ~^*Saphire Water Dragon*^~  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ""  
  
CLICKIE  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	3. Chappie 3

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
LacrimasArgentum - Thanx for the advice  
  
the PINK princess - read on & find out!!  
  
elf-princess4 - here's more!!  
  
b. maude - thanx, and sry for being mean  
  
Mariz - read on to see if your right  
  
shmuckarrififc - sry 'bout the cliffie  
  
Little Red Head Girl - thanx, here's s'more (yumm, s'mores!!)  
  
Let's just go right to the story, K??  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"I guess this is it" Ginny said, and took her mask of, revealing her face. The boy in front of her gasped and made a disgusted face. He took off his own mask to reveal . . . Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Weasley!?" Draco sneered at her.  
"Not you!" Ginny turned around and ran out of the great hall.  
Draco put his mask back on and started walking away, completely unaware of the tears streaming down the young redhead's face.  
  
'This doesn't make sense' Draco thought 'I was enjoying her company'  
'No, you weren't!' He argued 'She's a Weasley! 'Poorer than dirt, and a mudblood lover! You HATE her!'  
'But I don't. She made me feel something, I'm not sure what is was, but I felt it!'  
'No, you didn't! And that's final!' Draco walked the length of the Great Hall toward the dungeons, and the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
"OH, DRAKEY!" Pansy's shrill voice pierced the silence of the Slytherin common room as he entered it.  
"What!?" Draco snapped angrily.  
"Did you have a good time??" Pansy took no notice of Draco's foul mood, "I had a great time too," She continued without letting him answer, " I danced with a guy who turned out to be Seamus Finnigan. What I don't understand is why he screamed and ran away when I took my mask off. Maybe my beauty shocked him and he thought that I wasn't within his reach . . . " Pansy trailed off to only find that Draco had left the room "DRAKEY!!! WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!?!"  
  
Draco had, in fact gone into the boys dormitories only to lie in his bed and ponder Ginny's sudden departure earlier that evening.  
  
If you were there a few hours later, you would find Draco asleep, still in his dressy clothes, on top of his sheets which he was too deep in thought to bother to get under. You would also find an old leather bound book beside him, his diary. If you were to open the book to the front cover it would say:  
  
Draco, I wish for you to have this book.  
I also used it when I was in school, and you can read my entries if you wish.  
Your father could find me writing in this at any minute, so I'll make this quick.  
I love you honey, and I'll be there for you until the day I die,  
Love,  
Mum  
  
After reading this if you were to flip a couple of pages to today's entry it would say:  
  
Dear mother,  
  
How are you, wherever you are, heaven perhaps? Tonight was the masquerade I told you about earlier, and, yes I did wear the clothes you bought me before . . . you know. I had danced with a few girls, until I spotted a rather beautiful girl sitting by herself. At first I thought she was Lisa Tirpin of Ravenclaw (she has red hair), but boy, was I wrong!!  
We danced the whole night, and when it was time for us to take off our masks (12:00 AM) I got a real shock, she was Virginia Weasley!! When she saw me she said 'not you' and ran off.  
The one thing I don't understand is, I was really enjoying her company, she reminded me of you. . .and her eyes, like melted pools of chocolate, I could stare into them forever.  
Well, you're probably thinking that I should be sent to St. Mungo's for therapy right about now, and believe me, I seriously considered going there to have my head checked.  
  
I'll talk to you soon Mum,  
Love,  
Draco  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Review and I'll love you  
forever!! ~*-*~  
  
~ *^Saphire Water Dragon^ *~ 


	4. Chappie 4

Thanx again for reviewing, I love you all!  
  
P.S. If you have MSN Messenger, please add me! My E-mail is saphire_water_dragon@hotmail.com!  
  
Thanks to every1 for reviewing!  
  
~dreamergirl~ - woah! U sure posted that review a lot . . . I will take that as a complement . . . glad u like it!  
  
SamiJo - thanx, I will  
  
the PINK princess - thanx, I try to be different! no, it's good that u corrected me cause I get to go to England this summer (2004) I'm so excited and if u have any more tips plz tell me cause I'm CANADIAN, EH!  
  
Elfin-Soul - thanx, I'll try not 2 keep you waiting!!  
  
DazzilinAngel555 - thanx, I will!!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~ ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~ ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
It was a bright, sunny day (AN/ I noe that most chappies start like this, but that's too bad) and what better way for Ginny Weasley to spend it than in her room.  
As she lay on her bed all the events of last night flooded into her head . . . .  
  
^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^ ^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~FLASHBACK ~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^ ^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^  
  
"Not you!!" Ginny whispered and turned around and ran as fast as she could towards the Gryffindor common room, fully aware of the tears streaming down her face.  
She ran and ran, no longer caring where she went, tears fully coming down. Ginny ran for a moment until she crashed right into someone with blond hair and blue eyes . . . the real Colin Creevy.  
"Gin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Colin led her outside to a bench. Just then, Ginny realized that she had run all the way up to the astronomy tower!  
"I. I'm fine Colin" Ginny lied.  
"Ya right Ginny, I know you better than that. Come on, you can tell me." Colin wrapped his arm around her trembling shoulders.  
"Well, okay, just promise that you won't ever tell anyone, especially my brother. Promise?" Ginny held out her pinky finger to Colin.  
"I promise." He took her pinky finger and gave it a shake, sealing his promise.  
"Well, it all started at the ball . . ." Ginny told him the whole story including that she thought Draco was him.  
"Umm . . . I'm flattered, but I think I'll go beat the shit out of Malfoy right now!" Colin made to get up but Ginny pulled him back down.  
It wasn't that she was scared that Colin would get hurt, because he sure had grown over the summer. His former short, scrawny body was replaced by a tall and muscular one, and he towered over all of the sixth years and most of the seventh too. Minus Ron of course who was still very tall and gangly, but had grown some muscles from being the Keeper for the Gryffindor team again this year.  
Harry, of course is the Seeker, and newly made captain of the team. He is still 'The Boy Who Lived', but now 'The Defeater of Voldemort' also. Harry isn't currently dating anyone, but Ginny knew that Hermione was, and I quote "Madly in love with him ever since I set my eyes on his scar and soothing green eyes . . . ."  
Ginny thought that was highly disturbing and not to mention gross! She had gotten over her crush on Harry in their fourth year when he had only asked her to the ball when he couldn't find anyone else to go with. Harry had only seen her as Ron's little sister, and that's all she would ever be in his eyes.  
"Colin, don't go! Malfoy isn't worth your time." Ginny got up off the bench "I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"  
"Sure Gin, I'll come too" Colin got up and took Ginny's arm.  
As soon as they got back in the common room they were confronted by a very mad Ronald Weasley.  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?!?!" Ron turned red with anger and it looked very much like he had a tomato for a head.  
"Relax Ron, there's no need to yell" Ginny walked casually up to her red brother.  
"RELAX, RELAX?!?! YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX WHEN YOU WERE 1.4357 MINUTES LATER THAN EVERYONE ELSE, HOW CAN I RELAX?!?!" Ron started to turn blue with the effort of yelling that loud.  
"Don't worry Ron," Colin spoke, making Ron realize he was there "Ginny and I went for a walk after the ball"  
"Ginny, I need to have a little talk with Mr. Creevy here, go to bed" Ron said without taking his eyes off Colin.  
"Whatever Ron! Colin, don't worry, he won't kill you," then in an undertone she said "He'll do much more" Ginny then went up to her dorm.  
"COLIN CREEVY, DID YOU KISS, TOUCH, HUG, FEEL, LOVE, ASK OUT, DANCE WITH, HOLD HANDS WITH, TALK TO, LOOK AT, STARE AT, THINK ABOUT, DREAM ABOUT, CALL BY NAME, GIVE A GIFT TO, STAND NEAR, APPROACH, LISTEN TO, WALK NEAR, SERVE PUNCH TO, ABUSE, HIT, INVITE, HAVE SEX WITH, OR, BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS MY SISTER AT ANY TIME DURING THE EVENING?!?!" Ron finally stopped yelling and passed out on the floor, looking very green.  
"Umm . . . no?" Colin took his wand out of his pocket and levitated Ron down to the infirmary.  
As soon as he got in the door Madame Pomfrey came running up to him carrying a bottle with a blueish liquid in it.  
"Ron saw you with Ginny?" was all she said before lying Ron on a bed and gave him some of the blue stuff "You'd better get out of here before he wakes up" Colin did as he was told, and ran full speed towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^ ^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^END FLASHBACK^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^ ^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^  
  
Thanx so much for reviewing ppl, I love you all!!! ~*-*~ 


	5. Chappie 5

Ok ppl, I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I have not been updating lately, but school started, and the teachers seem to all be ganging up on me, mainly Mr. Elder (ya, that's his real name, LOL) who teaches Geography (Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz). He's MEAN, so is the computer teacher, he says that I need to work on "mi spaling", go figure!  
  
So, I'll do the reviews at the end, cause I noe you want to read this chappie. . . .  
  
Oh yeah, look here to be able to understand this chappie. . . .  
  
"Talking"  
~Thinking~  
"Quotes"  
  
Ok, here we go!!  
  
~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~  
  
The Great Hall was unusually noisy that morning, due to most students yelling to their new-found loves in other houses. Ginny, however wasn't yelling to anyone, or talking for that matter, she was deep in thought about a certain grey eyed Slytherin.  
  
~Why did it have to be him, why not Colin? He's nice, but also my friend, my BEST friend. Well, Draco - wait, he's Draco now!? Where'd that come from?~  
  
"Ginny, are you going to come to class, or sit there all day staring at the Slytherin table?" Colin stood behind her with an all - knowing expression on his face.  
  
"Colin! I'm not staring at the Slytherin table, I was . . . looking at the decorations! Well, are we going to go to class or not?" Ginny picked up her book bag and led a very confused Colin out of the Great Hall. Neither noticed a very cold grey stare follow them out . . . .  
  
"Now class, today we are going to learn a simple, yet complex spell to transform an object into a bird. This will be much harder than when you go the other way, for example, turning a bird into a sneekascope. The bird's mind has a way or confusing even the best wizards and witches, you must remember Albert Birbeetle who transfigured himself . . . ."  
  
~This day couldn't get any worse, first a lecture from McGonagall on some dead guy that made a fool of himself, next Divination with crazy Professor Tralawney, then after lunch, double potions with the Slytherins! Great! Well, at least I'm a year before Malfoy. . . .~  
  
"Miss Weasley! What was Marvin Markaluck's greatest achievement to date?" Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and stared at a very angry Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Umm. . . finding the cure to warts?" She guessed.  
  
"No, Miss Weasley! It was learning how to counter the reactoraite in a bird's mind, and successfully transform it from a pincushion! Ten points from Gryffindor for your ignorance, and detention for you tonight, nine o'clock sharp!" Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
Ginny's mood did not improve throughout the rest of the day, mainly because Tralawney made another prediction, about her!  
  
"When a fire, upon a head,  
Is faced before a flower bed.  
  
When flowerbed eats only rice,  
Fire's melt shall be by ice.  
  
And only raven, with red and gold,  
Will stop an elder from eating cold.  
  
Her bushy hair shall be a curse,  
When it gets caught in his new purse.  
  
So, when you know who I love most,  
Meet him by the firebird's post.  
  
There you'll learn a thing or too,  
On how to cure the meeble flu."  
  
Ginny walked silently towards the potions classroom, only to be interrupted by Luna Lovegood poking Ginny in the nose.  
  
"What was that for?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"To wish you good luck in potions, because Snape seems to be in a very bad mood." Luna walked away like going around and poking people on the nose was something she did everyday (which she probably did).  
  
~I will never understand her!~  
  
~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~ * ^ * ~  
  
Ok, I'm gonna leave it there, but u can expect another chappie up soon!  
  
Oh yeah, reviews. . . .  
  
Well, actually, I think I'll wait till I have some more time, so they WILL be in the next chappie! I PROMISE!!!  
  
I luv u all,  
~*^Saphire Water Dragon^*~ 


End file.
